Different Shades of Blue
by PsyGal
Summary: Lilo and Stitch have finally defeated Leroy, and are finally able to relax, until somone named Doctor Eggman tries to use the experiments for his plans in world conquest! luckly there are allies out there to help them...
1. A New Threat Rises

It was just like any other morning in the Pelekai household, Nani was in the kitchen, Lilo and a certain familiar, koala-like alien were watching Saturday morning

cartoons in the living room, Pleakly was obviously doing his daily routines of reading magazines of anything he found to be "fascinating", and Jumba did what any

other former evil scientist like him does. Nani was cooking breakfast when she came to find out the enigma of how the space where the toaster was became empty,

Nani hated when this happened, and it happened quite often. "JUMBA," Nani shouted in disgust as she came to the bottom of the stair case, "ARE YOU AN PLEAKLY

EXPERIMENTING ON THE TOASTER AGAIN!?" Nani went up that stairs in a rampaging manner as she was on her way to scold Jumba, this made Stitch and Lilo

scamper behind the television set in order to hide from Nani's rage. Once Nani was upstairs, Lilo and Stitch came out from hiding. "Looks like the Nanisarus Rex is on

her hunt for prey again," Lilo said as she rolled her eyes, "luckily we had pop tarts for breakfast before she woke up." "Ih, yeah." replied Stitch. "We'd better get to

hula class," Said Lilo as she was grabbing her bag, "let's go Stitch."

* * *

Lilo was heading for the door, when she then noticed Stitch wasn't following behind her. However, she turned back to find Stitch still sitting in front of the television,

laughing at a certain funny scene on what he was watching. "Come on, Stitch!" Lilo called from the door, "We're gonna be late!" As Stitch heard this, he then turned

off the T.V. and Stumbled to his feet to follow after her. "Soka." replied Stitch as they were walking down the front steps. "It's ok, you probably didn't hear me."

As they both walked into town, greeting many of the rehabilitated experiments on their way, Lilo noticed something different about certain people as they walked by

them as well. She seemed to hear strange conversations from tourists and a few other people about a strange creature that happened to resemble a hedgehog

appearing in many different whereabouts in Kokoua town. Lilo began to think if this creature was an experiment or experiment pod, but she doubted it since Jumba

had only made 628 experiments, which included the infamous 627 and Leroy. Plus, she wanted to let some of the "adventure" die down for a while; she believed

Stitch's cousins had enough trouble after defeating Leroy and Dr. Hamsterveil. As they both got closer to the school Lilo noticed Myrtle and her posse were talking of

a similar subject to what the other people were speaking of. "You should've seen that thing, it was a freak!" told Myrtle to her posse. Lilo couldn't help but get more

information about this rumor by dropping into their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" Lilo asked ash she walked up to the group of girls. "It's none of

your business, weirdlo!" Myrtle responded, her group of posse was saying in union their special "yeahhhh!" phrase. "Never mind…" Lilo said as she rolled her eyes.

After Lilo's failed attempt to find more about the town rumor, she and stitch continued their way to hula school.

The usual normal things were done as they always were, Lilo was in her obvious conflict with Myrtle and the girls practiced their hula routines. Once class was over

for the day, Lilo and Stitch headed for the beach to feed Pudge, since it was Tuesday that day. On their way to the beach, Stitch couldn't help but notice something in

the bushes, but to his extremely good ears whatever was making that noise was awfully fast; a whooshing blur. Stitch decided to ignore the mysterious noise and

continued on with Lilo to the beach. It was at bright noon time at the beach with no clouds in the sky whatsoever. Lilo changed into her swimsuit, since Pudge was

a fish and lived in the ocean. Once Lilo was in her swimsuit and prepared the sandwich, she was ready to put her goggles on and swim her way in to meet pudge.

Some people thought it was odd that Lilo did this just for a small fish; but in her eyes pudge would get angry and create a huge storm if he wasn't getting his treat.

Out in the distance of the ocean flew a strange machine of some sort; it seemed to look like one of those giant robots on T.V. that a generic villain operated. The

robot had a large round orb-like body with large metal tentacle arms like doc-oc from Spiderman for legs. The arms were however inactive at the moment and were

hidden from view, so the ship really just looked like a rocket powered metal orb flying in the sky. Unfortunately there was a certain villainous man inside operating

the machine, or rather his two robot minion sidekicks were driving it and he was sitting in the "captain's chair". "The island is dead ahead, doctor!" announced one of

the driving robots. "Good," replied the villainous man, "and let's hope our little outer-worldly friend will be given a warm and friendly introduction once we arrive…"

The villainous man chuckled.

* * *

The strange robot-ship had nearly landed on the beach, it hovered slightly as it had reached its destination and brought out it's tentacles with a loud shing noise. As

the giant machine did this it had scared away the fish Lilo was trying to feed, and splashed Sinker swimming near by in the face. The orb's top half had opened up to

reveal the villain and his sidekick robots piloting the machine. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Lilo yelled as she got out of the water to see the villain and his large ship.

Stitch growled at the villain and extended his second set of arms along with his antennae. The villainous man with his large red haired mustache and nose just

chuckled. "Well, well!" Said the villain, "We seem to have found what we've come for already. Aww! And he has a little girl for a friend, how cute!" "Who are you and

what do you want!" Lilo demanded. "Oh, I'm sorry little girl," the villain replied, "I forgot my manners of introducing myself! My name is Doctor Eggman, and I've come

here scavenge experiment 626 for my plans in world domination!" said the villain. The tentacles of the ship extended to grab Stitch; Stitch was sadly caught off guard

and had been seized by the metal tentacle. "Stitch!" Lilo yelled as she watched Stitch struggle. Doctor Eggman chuckled villainously, "Don't waste your time with

someone else's business, little girl! We'll just be on our way and you can go home and make new friends!" Suddenly there was a smaller blue orb that spun

practically faster than the rate of sound coming out of nowhere, and crashed into the ship. "Arrghhh! He can't be here again!" muttered Eggman under his breath.

The ship was tilted to a wobbling stance, and was about to fall on Lilo, a blue blur was able to grab her before the ship landed on its side. Lilo was so scared at the

moment, she closed her eyes tight.

When Lilo opened her eyes she saw something that made her jaw drop open in amazement. Holding her in his arms was a blue hedgehog, wearing red shoes. The

odd creature swung on a nearby vine attached to a tree where the wood's edge meet the beach, and set her down on a tree branch strong enough to hold her.

"You stay here while I go save your friend, alright?" said the hedgehog. Lilo didn't believe her ears and wouldn't speak at first. Because she had never ever heard

hedgehogs speak real words before. "Ok." she finally replied. The hedgehog gave a reassuring wink, and spin into a ball again, crashing into the arm that was

holding Stitch.

Later, Lilo and Stitch were walking back to the house with the hedgehog close aside them. "Thanks for saving us." said Lilo, smiling. "Ih! Taka!" said Stitch in

agreement with Lilo. "No problem!" replied the talking blue creature. "Say, what is your name, anyways?" asked Lilo. The creature looked back at Lilo and replied,

"My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." "My name's Lilo and this is Stitch." Lilo greeted back. "Well, nice running into you!" replied Sonic, the three continued on

their way to Lilo's home.


	2. Enter the two tailed Fox

**AN:**** OK, I am reallllly sorry for the long delay of chapter 2, I had to rewrite it completely from scratch due to the fact that I accidently threw the chapter away in my trash bin lol! and rewriting certainly isn't fun when you have writers block ;-; but I finally was able to get chapter two done! Enjoy!**

As Lilo went up the stairs to inform Jumba and Pleakly of their special guest downstairs, she overheard Jumba laughing at something as if he heard the most

hilarious joke in the history of all jokes. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Jumba could hardly control his laughter, as if he was about to pass out. When Lilo entered the room she

found a strange odd looking fox with two tails scowling at Jumba's current behavior. "I'm Serious! This is no laughing matter! If we don't find the Chaos Emeralds

now, Dr. Eggman's going to find them first and that'll put the entire Island-no, the _world_ in jeopardy!"

Jumba Just continued his laughter until he finally caught his breath. "Im-Impossible!" Jumba said in a chuckle. "There are to being no such things as crystals with

endless amount of energy, Power crystals always die out! And _chaos_ can't _ever _be converted to energy, is to being impossible!" The young fox boy gave Jumba

another glare of discontent, folding his arms. "I don't know Jumba..." Said Pleakly, always being the cautious one. "What if this kid is right? Maybe there _are_ some

'Chaos Emeralds' out there? He sounds like he's pretty seri-" "I _AM_ serious! The Chaos Emeralds _DO_ exist!" The young fox interrupted. "Um..." added Lilo, causing

everyone to face her direction in the door way. "Ah! Little girl! I was to be wondering when you'd come home..." Said Jumba, pleased to see her. "Well, me and Stitch

are late cause we ran into some trouble..." "What kind of trouble??" Said Pleakly in a suspicious tone. "Well I can explain it better downstairs, come on!" Lilo quickly

ran down the stairs as fast as her little feet could allow. Followed by Jumba, Pleakly, and even the little two tailed fox who was previously in an argument with

Jumba.

* * *

Downstairs, Sonic was sitting at the kitchen table across from Stitch, who was eating some Poptarts in his usual messy ways. Sonic was watching in pure awe at

how horrible Stitch's table manners were. Stitch then let out a loud burp after swallowing his meal, and the smell of his breath quickly reached Sonic's nose.

"UGGGHHH!" Sonic yelped in disgust, pinching his nose to block out the Stench. "Whens the last time you brushed your _TEETH_!?" At that moment, all the other's

entered the kitchen. "Everyone, this is S-" "SONIC!!" Tails interrupted again, tackling the hedgehog in a hug. "-The hedgehog..." Lilo finished. "Sonic, I've been

looking all over for you!" The fox said. "I've been look all over for you too, bud!" Sonic replied "Where were you Sonic? You've had me and Amy worried sick when you

feel in the ocean, We thought you might have _drowned!_" "Well, I was rescued by this odd little fish. I think he might have been eating a peanut butter sandwich..."

Sonic said in thought, trying to remember his savior in the sea. "Well all that matters now is that your alright." "Oh!" Sonic said as if he remembered something. "Lilo,

this is Tails, my best friend." Sonic Said, introducing the fox to Lilo. "Aloha!" Lilo greeted. "Nice to meet you Tails. I like that name, it really fits you!" Said Lilo, pointing

at his two tails. "Yeah, I guess it does..." Tails said, chuckling. "Sonic saved Stitch from being captured by another mad scientist." "This ... Mad Scientist wouldn't be

'Dr. Eggman' now, would it?" Asked Pleakly. "Yep" Answered Sonic. "It was him alright, I can notice that egghead a mile away!" Stitch growled at the mention of his

name. Knowing what has already happened to him, he already began to despise Eggman. Pleakly stood there in silence for a few seconds before slapping Jumba

across the face. "_TOLD_ you he was serious!" Jumba rubbed his face from the slap. "Not to being so _hard_! Said Jumba in pain. "Alright, I am to be admitting

_mayyyybeee_ other egg-shaped evil genius is real. BUT, I Still refuse to believing crack pot emerald story..." Tails sighed, it was obvious he might have to prove the

well known Jumba Jookiba, former evil genius of the Chaos Emerald's existence later.

Just then, The front door burst open from being kicked in by a red boot all to familiar to the blue hedgehog in the room. "SONNNNICCCC!!" Screamed the highly

annoying voice in pure anger. Sonic shivered at the sound of this. "Oh no..." said the Spiked one in fright.

**AN: oh teh noez! tension builds from an unexpected visitor! DUN DUN DUN!! this will be explained in the next chapter XD I swear, this time the 3rd will be up soon, I promise!**

**PsyGal**


End file.
